Laisse-toi aller!
by DJEaseMyMind
Summary: Un loup-garou aigri et une Banshee, voilà une fine équipe pour délivrer le jeune Stiles de l'emprise du Nogitsune. Comment faire face à un ennemi qui porte le visage de celui que vous désirez le plus? Peut-on mériter le bonheur lorsque la tragédie nous poursuit? Parfois, on ne s'attend vraiment pas à la réponse, mais alors pas du tout... [STEREK Spoilers S3]


Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Voici le premier chapitre de _Laisse-toi aller!_ que je suis ravi de vous faire partager.

Le _Rating__ T_ est en raison de mention violence psychologique, physique et d'un lime en prévision.

La fanfiction suivante est un Slash [Sterek] avec un peu de [Stydia] (romance) et un [Derydia] (amical).

Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort du bout de mes doigts!

A très bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Si vous ne trouvez pas une solution pour se débarrasser du _Nogitsune_ qui est en moi, trouve une solution pour que je ne puisse jamais sortir d'ici. »

Voilà déjà quelques mois que le jeune Stilinski avait prononcé ces mots lourds de sens devant la grille en fer forgé d'_Eichen House_.

« Je suis un monstre. Il va refaire surface et tu le sais. Je suis un danger pour chacun d'entre vous. »

Il se voyait comme un monstre. Une abomination. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Se sacrifier pour le _Nemeton_ pour sauver son père des griffes de Jennifer Blake avait été son choix et il avait été prévenu que quelque chose allait se briser en lui. Une porte dans son esprit s'était ouverte et n'avait jamais été refermée, et les ténèbres étaient entrées sans prérogatives.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles Stilinski le savait mieux que quiconque : se sacrifier pour sauver ceux qu'il aime était sa vocation et se faire enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique, le même que celui où William Barrow avait été enfermé, était son ultime sacrifice. Cette chose qui vivait en lui devait _absolument_ être arrêtée.

Il s'était dit que la maladie qu'on venait de lui diagnostiquer aurait raison de lui et de son hôte maléfique, et que tout ceux en qui il plaçait sa confiance seraient sauvés. Il était atteint, tout comme sa mère avant lui, d'une démence frontotemporale.

« C'est une forme d'atrophie cérébrale létale qui va avoir raison de moi après avoir survécu à un lézard géant, des loups-garous en folie et des chasseurs assoiffés de sang. » avait-il ironisé auprès de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas du tout trouvé ça amusant. Il se sentait responsable de tous les dangers auxquels Stiles s'était mesuré sans pour autant être doté des pouvoirs qu'on lui avait conféré.

Cependant, au moment même où le _Nogitsune_ fut découvert, l'atrophie cérébrale de Stiles s'était ralentie à un stade de quasi inexistence. C'était comme si l'hôte maléfique avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de pression pour lutter contre les amis de Stiles : se débarrasser de lui relancerait la maladie du jeune homme.

Stiles était adepte de l'humour noir et du sarcasme, et il les utilisait à haute dose. C'était sans doute une façon de prouver qu'il existe. Cela avait commencé au décès de sa mère, des années auparavant. Pourtant, Stiles, à travers son sarcasme et son cynisme acéré, avait hérité du trait majeur du caractère de sa mère : la capacité à voir le bon côté en ceux qui se sont perdus dans le noir. Il l'avait prouvé en accordant finalement sa confiance à Derek Hale, bien que nombreux furent ceux qui l'accusaient de n'être que le mal en personne.

Derek. Stiles, qui était bloqué dans son propre corps sans vraiment pouvoir s'exprimer lorsque le lichen ne faisait pas effet, avait énormément pensé à lui ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais le regard d'acier dans son dos du lycanthrope lui manquait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux, mais il sentait bien que la défiance avait cédé sa place à une forme d'amitié… enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait autant pensé à l'homme au tatouage qu'à son amie Lydia, qui lui manquait tout autant. Il ne savait pas trop où il en était. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que plus il continuerait à penser aux personnes à l'extérieur, moins son esprit s'amenuiserait face à celui de son indésirable hôte.

Les premières semaines passèrent et le _Nogitsune_ fit plusieurs interventions causant l'irréparable où de nombreux innocents perdirent la vie. Son pouvoir était tel qu'il avait réussi à persuader Isaac Lahey du bien fondé de tuer un innocent lorsque celui-ci lui avait rendu visite pour lui administrer le lichen que le Dr. Deaton faisait pousser pour éloigner au maximum l'esprit démoniaque.

L'esprit nippon avait utilisé les connaissances présentes dans la mémoire de Stiles pour découvrir les plus grandes angoisses du jeune homme. Il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'à chaque innocent assassiné, son père, qui l'avait maltraité durant toute sa vie « humaine », brûlerait d'autant plus en enfer.

Lorsque le jeune lycanthrope était sorti d'_Eichen House_, il tua de sang-froid le premier inconnu qu'il croisa. Et il ne tua pas qu'une fois. Toute la nuit, il assassina, tortura et déchira des innocents. Son âme fût déchirée. Brisée à tout jamais. Scott McCall du faire preuve de son plus fort pouvoir d'Alpha pour réussir à calmer le jeune homme dont la prunelle avait viré au bleu, en vain. Son âme détruite, il tenta de s'immoler par le feu et fut sauvé _in-extremis_ de la mort. Refusant aux premiers abords l'auto-guérison lycanthropique, il fut alors placé en soin intensif. Il avait compris que s'il désirait ne pas être sauvé, il devait effacer sa nature de loup-garou pour se laisser mourir, comme ultime punition.

Allison Argent fût son plus grand soutien. Elle et son père l'aidèrent non à oublier, mais à vivre avec. L'emprise du _Nogitsune_ était responsable de ses actes, et non lui. La chasseuse et le loup-garou avaient réussi à nouer une relation stable et même si au début Scott avait eu du mal à les voir ensemble, il avait fini par l'accepter, aussi bien pour le droit au bonheur de son premier amour que pour la santé de son jeune ami.

Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Allison d'être heureuse, sachant que lui-même avait avancé dans sa vie. Il avait rencontré Kira Yukimura, une nouvelle élève avec qui il avait tout de suite eu de bons rapports. Kira et lui s'étaient découvert de très nombreux points communs, et naturellement, avaient fini par franchir le pas.

C'était grâce à la jeune fille que Scott avait fini par découvrir que c'était le _Nogitsune_ qui avait infecté son ami. La jeune fille était en réalité un _Kitsune _: une sorte de renard mystique possédant d'innombrables capacités de contrôle sur les éléments. Lorsque Scott se retrouvait avec la jeune fille, il n'avait plus peur. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de ses propres capacités étant donné qu'elle-même était dotée de dons incroyables.

Un soir, juste après la fermeture de la bibliothèque de _Beacon Hills_, Allison et Lydia Martin, sa meilleure amie depuis son arrivée dans la petite ville californienne, s'étaient faufilées à l'intérieur pour dénicher quelques ouvrages non-accessibles au public dû à leur caractère non « saint » pour les plus puristes. En effet, même si _Beacon Hills_ était assaillie par les créatures les plus extraordinaires qui puissent exister, elle l'était aussi par une morale légèrement hors du temps.

« Lydia ! » chuchota la jeune chasseuse. « Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Allison, tu ne vas pas me dire que t'introduire par effraction t'effraie après toutes les autres choses _beaucoup_ plus inquiétantes que nous avons vécu ces dernières années. Entre les loups-garous, les lézards géants, les alphas en folie et la folle dingue tailladée, on a connu pire qu'une serrure de bibliothèque fracturée. »

Allison se demanda à cet instant qu'est-ce qui avait pu transformer sa frêle amie en aussi peu de temps. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais Lydia avait mûrit plus que tous ses autres amis depuis que Stiles était entré à _Eichen House_. Elle était déjà bien plus mature que le reste des personnes de son âge, mais là, elle avait évolué en une version plus sûre et plus forte d'elle-même.

« Derek et moi pensons que… »

« Comment ça, Derek et toi ? » demanda Allison, qui venait de découvrir comment sa meilleure amie avait pris de la confiance en elle si rapidement.

En réalité, Lydia et Derek s'était énormément rapproché depuis que Stiles avait disparu derrière la personnalité de l'esprit démoniaque. C'était juste après l'internement de ce dernier. Lydia était assise sous la pluie devant la clinique psychiatrique, elle n'avait réussi à faire revenir Stiles en surface. Il avait réussi à utiliser ses angoisses pour la blesser et elle s'était sentie plus basse que terre. Derek, qui venait lui aussi voir Stiles, pour une tout autre raison, l'avait ramenée chez lui et l'avait consolée tant bien que mal aux vues de ses capacités de sociabilité. Dès lors, ils avaient fini par devenir des amis, se soutenant et s'aidant mutuellement.

Après avoir passé la soirée à errer dans les archives de _Beacon Hills_, les deux amies n'ayant rien trouvé de pertinent, elles décidèrent de se quitter. Lydia fit croire à son amie qu'elle rentrerait directement chez elle, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle fut bien heureuse que son amie ne soit dotée des capacités du reste de la meute car elle aurait senti tout de suite qu'elle mentait. Elle démarra sa voiture et roula en direction du sud de la ville.

Lydia s'était assise en tailleur sur le sol du loft de Derek en face d'un gigantesque planisphère marqué de petites croix, de drapeaux et à certains endroits de cercles noirs. Ces derniers mois, elle n'avait pas cessé de chercher comment sauver Stiles du Nogitsune à travers le monde et ses marques représentaient tous les endroits où elle avait –ou non- trouvé quelque chose. Elle avait commencé par le Japon puisque la créature était un mythe nippon. Elle n'avait rien trouvé qui lui permette de se débarrasser de l'esprit sans pour autant tuer son ami.

Elle se rappelait très bien le jour où elle avait réussi à convaincre Derek de la laisser l'aider.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux! Stiles ne me le pardonnerait jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose! » Avait-il déclaré, oubliant les facultés de Banshee de la jeune fille.

Lydia eut un léger sourire à cet instant. Elle se souvint très précisément de la manière dont elle avait prouvé au puissant Derek Hale qu'elle pouvait de débrouiller toute seule pour se défendre. Son cri fut si puissant cette fameuse nuit que le lycanthrope n'osa jamais plus penser que la jeune fille n'était qu'une jeune fille frêle et douce. Les baies vitrées s'étaient brisées en mil-et-un morceaux, ne laissant en aucun cas le choix à son hôte.

En à peine quelques mois, Lydia avait développé ses facultés à un niveau de maître. Elle était désormais capable de capter les événements passés et futurs d'un endroit en se concentrant. De plus, elle pouvait désormais utiliser son cri non plus de manière défensive mais aussi de manière offensive, ce qui avait largement contribué à sa quête.

Cette nuit-là, Derek avait fini par avouer qu'il aurait dû le savoir, pourtant, qu'on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture. C'était Stiles qui le lui avait appris. Stiles. Encore Stiles. Tout finissait _toujours_ par en revenir à Stiles à vrai dire. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là pour le moment.

Derek et Lydia avaient parcouru chacun des pays où l'on avait déjà entendu parler d'un _Nogitsune_. Ils avaient alors installé un immense planisphère dans le loft de Derek où ils avaient notés leurs résultats. Chaque croix représentait un lieu où ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Chaque drapeau représentait un lieu où ils avaient entendu parler de la créature sans pour autant en apprendre d'avantage. Les cercles noirs, les moins nombreux, représentaient leurs derniers espoirs : des _Nogitsune_ avaient déjà existé à ces endroits et on avait réussi à s'en défaire. Au grand damne des deux partenaires, le réceptacle (et dans ce cas, Stiles) décédait toujours en même temps que son hôte.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, rouquine? » Lança une voix qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

« Je me rappelais juste de la nuit où j'ai fini par prendre totalement conscience de mon pouvoir. La nuit où j'ai su que j'allais t'annihiler pour le sauver » Répondit-elle, toujours le dos tourné à cette voix qui lui était familière.

La fameuse voix derrière elle était en réalité une projection du corps de Stiles envoyée par l'esprit démoniaque qui s'en était emparé.

« Je ne te fais donc plus peur petite fille ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Je ne suis plus la petite fille apeurée que j'étais. Tu n'as plus d'emprise sur moi. Je trouverais comment le sauver. Et je me débarrasserais de toi. De façon définitive, cette fois. » Répliqua la redoutable Banshee en pointant son intonation sur les deux derniers mots.

« Tu prendrais le risque de me tuer à fin de le condamner à subir le même sort que sa défunte mère ? Après tout, la mort te suit. Personne ne reste avec la Mort personnifiée. Elle reste toujours toute seule, comme toi. Il me serait si facile de lui faire croire que ta présence a causé le décès de sa bien-aimée génitrice. Que c'était écrit dans les ondes mortifères que tu projettes. » Répondit le _Nogitsune_ avant de ricaner.

« Ne t'avises même pas de parler de sa mère. » cracha la jeune fille. « La mort n'est pas mon fléau. Je peux réussir à l'éviter pour ceux pour qui j'ai de l'affection. Je ne cause pas la mort. » Finit-elle par dire, la voix brisée.

« Je me disais bien, aussi, que c'était étrange que tu ne t'énerves pas. J'aurais _toujours_ la même emprise sur toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je reviendrais. » Susurra la projection à l'oreille Lydia avant de disparaitre comme il était arrivé.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la ville, dans les tréfonds de la forêt de _Beacon Hills_, Derek Hale était lui aussi assis sur le sol. Il tentait de ressentir et d'analyser tous les comportements animaux de la forêt pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Plus tôt sans la soirée, il s'était emporté contre son oncle, Peter Hale, car ce dernier ne comprenait en rien pourquoi son neveu voulait sauver _à tout prix_ un humain aussi « énervant et insignifiant qu'exaspérant ».

« Le grand méchant loup est de sortie ? »

Derek se releva d'un bond, crocs et griffes sortis. Analysant et scrutant chaque recoin des bois l'entourant.

« Je sais que tu es là ! Montre-toi ! » Hurla-t-il à poumons déployés. « Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

Le _Nogitsune_, toujours à l'apparence de l'innocent Stiles, n'était pas du genre à apprécier que quelqu'un se permette de l'insulter. Créature démoniaque oui, lâche, jamais. Il se projeta derrière le loup-garou et passa ses bras autour de lui. Derek sentit chacun de ses muscles se raidir et un frisson parcourir son corps. La projection de Stiles, dont la tête s'était enfouie entre les omoplates de Derek, savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il se servait des émotions et des angoisses pour les retourner à ses propres fins.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, loup maudit, de se sentir impuissant ? Il serait dommage de blesser un si beau corps ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Bien que ce ne soit qu'une projection, elle semblait vraiment réelle. Les mains de Stiles caressaient tendrement le torse de Derek, dont tout l'être était raidi et frissonnant.

« C'est donc pour ça que tout ton être s'est contracté ? Tu te mens à toi-même. »

« Je ne… Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Stiles n'est qu'une personne qui mérite d'être sauvé. Je le lui dois. Tu sais, il m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'abandonner. Pas cette fois. »

« Peut-être que tu as raison. Après tout, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… je veux dire, ressentir de l'affection pour quelqu'un. Tes dernières expériences ont toutes très mal tourné. Paige, Kate, Jennifer… Combien sont encore en vie ? »

Derek tenta de saisir la projection et de l'écraser au sol mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de se planter ses propres griffes dans l'abdomen, lui arrachant un hurlement bestial magistral. C'était comme s'il hurlait à la mort. Se transformant et se retransformant sans réussir à se contrôler. Ses yeux bleus luminescents brûlant et brillant comme une flamme olympique.

« Pauvre petit chiot abandonné. » Cancana la projection du plus jeune. « Ça fait mal, hein ? » Continua-t-il, enfonçant davantage les griffes de Derek au plus profond de son abdomen. « Ce qui est vraiment _fa-bu-leux _avec la torture du loup-garou, c'est qu'ils guérissent, alors on peut recommencer autant de fois que l'on veut ! Dors bien, fils de la nuit. » Souffla-t-il, déposant un baiser sur le front du lycanthrope avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Il _devait_ faire quelque chose. D'une part pour Stiles, même si jamais il ne pourrait laisser cours à ce qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir, et d'autre part pour Lydia. La jeune fille et lui s'était réellement rapproché et il sentait qu'elle éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour Stiles, bien que ça le blesse, il sauverait Stiles pour que les deux adolescents soient heureux. Cela serait sa consolation, en quelque sorte. Derek pensa à cet instant que le _Nogitsune_ avait eu raison : jamais dans sa vie il ne pourrait connaître le bonheur, et pour cela, il ferait tout ce dont il est capable pour faire le bonheur du jeune homme, qui, il l'avouait maintenant, lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait…

* * *

Quelle aventure! C'est pour moi un véritable honneur de publier ma première fanfiction _Teen Wolf_!

N'hésitez pas à laisser toutes les reviews, tous les commentaires, toutes les suggestions, ou toutes les questions qui pourraient vous passer par la tête!

A très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre! Merci encore de m'avoir lu!


End file.
